No More
by myown262
Summary: Kate is dead and Now so is Gibbs? Find out how!


Ok so this is a dream i had. In the end it turns out cool. I hope you enjoy it. Don't shoot me, friends already said it was twisted, Again i state i dremt it after watching Twilight. Oh i want to state i don't own NCIS...It is an awesome show but don't own it.

Kate is dead and Now so is Gibbs? Find out how!

It had been a week since Kate's death and Abby had noticed the change in everyone. Especially Gibbs. It wasn't as though things were going to be back to the way they used to be. One of their closest friends were gone and they were never going to see her again.

"What are you still doing here Abbs?"

"Gibbs! I didn't hear you come in. I was just finishing up a few things." she said innocently.

Gibbs walked over towards Abby and gave her a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked completely cot off guard by what just happened.

"I thought you needed a hug. You look completely run down and I know that the hugger needs a hug from the huggie now and then."

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Gibbs?"

With a slight laugh he said " Its me Abbs. I want you to do something for me."

"Sure you name it mon Capitan." Abby declared with a left handed salute.

"I need you to trace this phone number. Tell me about all incoming and outgoing calls."

"Right I'm on it." She said turning around and started typing something into the computer.

"Oh and Abby."

"Yeah Gibbs?"

"That was the wrong hand." Then he was gone.

It had been a long night with no luck. Nothing turned up on the phone number Gibbs had given her. Just as she was about to call it a night Magee walked slowly into the lab. His head was down and he looked almost heartbroken. Abby had seen that face before when he accidentally shot the police officer and when he found out Kate had died so she knew something was up.

"What's wrong Magee? Did your elf lord die again because you know I can fix that so you didn't right?"

"No Abbs." Came a ruffled reply.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well…Its not good."

"What ever it is I'm sure I can handle it Magee. I am a big girl you know."

"Its Gibbs."

"What about Gibbs?" Abby asked getting anxious and concerned.

"He found Ari."

"So what. He's been out to get him for a while now. So did he kill him and finally get back at him for killing Kate?"

"You could say that. When Gibbs found him he shot him but didn't know that there was a secret gun hidden in the doorway. When he shot Ari the other gun went off." There was nothing more he could say it was too hard for him to talk about.

"Ah ha nice one Magee. You almost got me."

"No Abby. I'm serious." All that followed was silence.

"NO it can't be true. Gibbs wouldn't leave like that. He wouldn't." Tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Just watch we'll go upstairs and there he'll be sitting in his chair at his desk waiting for you and me to come upstairs so he can ask me about that phone number he gave me." With that Abby headed for the elevator followed closely by Tim.

Getting off the elevator Abby walked around the corner and before even looking at her surroundings he said. "Now see Magee. Don't you feel stupid he's sitting right there," pointing towards Gibbs's desk. The only thing that followed was silence.

Turning to wards Tony knowing that Magee was telling her the truth she couldn't help but ask him if it was really true. With a sorrowful look he nodded.

"I saw it from the hallway. The last thing he said to me was to stay behind him."

It had been a couple of days since the bad news had hit the ears of those in the NCIS building, and later that day was the funeral for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Many friends, co-workers and even an ex-wife or two showed up to say goodbye, none of them expected to see an image of Gibbs standing on his casket holding a sniper rifle. Many thought it was their imaginations playing tricks on them in co-hoots with their grieving but was mistaken when he spoke.

"Why did I have to die? Why didn't anyone try to protect me? Why did you just stand their DiNozzo?" and with that the ghostly image of Gibbs began to shoot each person attending the funeral

"GIBBS!!" Abby yelled waking up from her nightmare.

"What is it Abbs?" he asked walking into her lab and handing her a Caf-Pow and her sprinkle donut.

"Gibbs your alive!" she squealed and hugged him.

"Yea Abby why wouldn't I be?"

"it was all just a dream? Oh man thank god it was all just a dream."

"Yea…What do you got for me?"

"Well put it this way. I didn't have to do any work. There has been no activity on the phone at all, either in or out. But there is something I think you would like to know."

"And what's that Abbs?"

"Your alive."

Please Review...Let me know what ya think...


End file.
